Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga Part 1 of 8
by Radloff
Summary: First entry in my Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga. Short stories from GTA world. PLEASE DESPERATE FOR HONEST REVIEWS! Thanks
1. Help!

Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga (Part 1 of 8)

(Preface: Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga I came up with this idea by getting real high and using my imagine nation to bring to the loyal GTA fans more stories from the crazy world of GTA. I promise to stay fare to the story but to also in twine charcters from the various world of GTA which by the way is a ®Rockstar Games.  
Okay so let me being to tell the first story from the Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga. !Sorry about the spelling hang with me till I can fix this shit on my comp!  
Tell me what you think and Hope you like it and happy readings...

Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga (Part 1 of 8)

"My Dear Old Friend"  
Chapter 1: Help!

(BREAKING NEWS "Police officials are still not commenting on any information leading up to the arrests of the unnamed individual that led a citywide gangland rampage yesterday all that we have to show you is this photo that was caught on a surveillance camera on the outside of the dam yesterday. Liberty City Police say they will have a news conference soon with information. That's it for me, Karen back to you.")

Sean Thomas felt sick when he saw the photo of the man that saved his life that five some years ago. It hadent been in the lifetime that he remembered, it was from the lifetime he had left behind back in San Andreas. He thought coming to Liberty City was a way to escape that life until then he got to Liberty City and saw how dark it truly was. He had started to make an honest living he was married and he had a little girl now. The memories were flashing back the night that he had tried so hard to forget, the night he lost his brother and almost died himself. He remembered the guy, yes the guy that turned on the rest of his team to do what he thought was right. Sean began to remember how it had unfolded. (FLASHBACK Sean sat nervously gripping the sawed off shotgun in his hands. His brother Tom sat next to him looking very calm. In fact Tom was very calm because he had done this many times before. The bank this time was the Las Venturas Savings and Loan. The plan was to remain simple Tom and Sean to wait across the street in there car until they saw the white van. Once the white van was in sight they would get out of the car with there weapons hidden and move into the bank where they would meet there three accomplices. They did not know much about the men accept for what they had learned when planning the hiest. If everything went according to plan each man would walk out five-hundred thousand dollars richer. Suddenly the white van flew by and into the alley next to the bank. Tom and Sean instantly jumped out of the car and moved into postion. They walked into the front of the bank looking for the other men to be in postion. What they found was something very different. A person lay dead on the floor as they opened the second door. They heard loud gunshots goign off inside the bank. Both men drew there weapons and perceeded toward the gunfight. Just then a noise distracted them, someone must of sounded the alarm. This wasent how things were suppose to happen at all Sean thought. The brother fallowed the maythem trail all the way to the vault. A gaurd with a gun rose from behind the counter pointing the gun at Tom. Sean tried to pull the trigger fast enough but the gaurd had surprised even him. The gaurd pulled his trigger three times sending Tom to the ground. Sean was shocked and dident know what to do. In a flash one of the men stepped from the vault sending a spray of bukshot through the gaurds back. Sean was still in shock. The men began to through bags of money from the vault. The cops would be there any second. Sean tried to get Tom back up but he wasent moving. Sean began to cry for his brother. The man that had saved him came over and was trying to help Sean up to his feet. The other 2 men came from the vault and seen what was goign on. "Shoot the fucker!" one man cried. Sean knew what was happening now he was goign to be double crossed these guys wanted all the money. "His partner got shot!" the man called back. "I dotn care shoot him or Ill shoot you!" the man exclamied. The man that had helped Sean quickly rasied his barrel and sent the other man flying into the wall with a spray of bullets. The other guy tried to react but he was struck down too by the mans shotgun. Sean looked up and dident know what to say. Why had this man turned on his men did he feel that they were wrong. They ran out the back jumping into the white van with four sacks full of cash. They quickly pealed out of the alley and started down the street as cops came flying into view. Sean knew him and the man had got out just in time. "Thanks you." Sean said. "What can I do to repay you for that?" Sean asked the man. The man looked at him "Someday, when im in trouble you have to come to my rescue. is that a deal?" the man said. He even smiled when saying it. " Yes, deal." Sean replied.  
FLASHBACK)  
Sean flashed out of the moment he remembered how scared he was that day.  
The man said if he ever called upon me for my help that I would be there for him with some kind of help. At this moment Sean wanted not to remember what happened but he also couldnt deny the fact that 5 men had walked into that bank for 2 and half million dollars and only he and that guy made it out alive. He had tried to save his brother he turley had but it was get away clean or go to prison. Then he remembered the guy handing him his number to his cell Sean grabbed it and slid it into his wallet behind his buissness cards. He opened his wallet and looked behind the buissness cards with his fingers and there it was. All the things being said on the TV now were being drowned out, because while zoning into the number on the torn peaice of paper underneath that was the picture of his 9 month old baby in her mother's arm's and thats when tears came to Sean's eyes.  
He sat there holding the picture in on hand and number in the other it had seemed like he had been sitting there for hours thinking, but it had only been minutes for all he knew he only had minutes. Then his mind started to fuck with him Sean started to complainant the idea that this guy might not even remember him, but he knew that he made a promise to this man. This man saved Sean and tried to help his brother with him. It was only fare that he saved his life so Sean must try and save his. He turned the phone on and slowly dialed the number each button being pressed seconds of his death clock counting down. It rang twice then went to a voice mail. "Leave a message if your important enough for me to get back to." The beep sounded and Sean really dident know how to put into words what he wanted this man to know. So he said "You don't know my name and I don't know yours but about five years ago you helped me big in San Andreas, I seen your picture on the t.v. so I know you might need some help. They saying you killed some cops I hope this is not true. You got my help call this number I'm in Liberty so call soon. The number is -." That was it the next beep was the one cutting him off and the lady said goodbye on the voice mail the line went silent. Next he went to his bed room and locked the door. He moved the dresser off a lose patch of boards. He lifted the boards and looked down into the things he had cursed away under here since he moved. He still had it his 45 semi-automatic, tech nine with extended clip,  
and two hand grenades that had been given to him. He had freaked out when putting them in the moving van affriad of killing his whole family. He pulled them out along with his holster and straps. He loaded each one of the weapons one by one making sure each of them would do exactly what they needed to do and that was kill whoever got in his way. He sat there patiently making each part of chrome on his gun shine with a tinkle. Just passing the time for this phone call because this was it for Sean he would do this last favor for this dear old friend and then he would get rid of this stuff. He would do the suburb thing and grow old. Yes this dear old friend of his was worth being taken away from his wife and child. Then he stopped what had he been thinking,  
he was going mad that was for sure. He really did not know what he should do. Like a message from god, yes it was a message from god Sean was sure of it. It was the number that he had dialed about 2 hours ago now. Sean slowly raised the phone to his ear afraid of what he was going to be told when he heard the desperation in this man's voice. He had the fucking FBI out looking for him. Sean pressed talk and slowly said "Hello." the phone was fuzzy and it was cutting out. The man was defiantly somewhere that people were not. Then he deiced to talk "I remember it. You stayed true to the promise I want you to know I honor that. You said you will help, well help me get out of this country. If you can get me through the boarder up North then I will give 2 million dollars. This will be transfered straight to your bank aco--- He was cut off by Sean letting him know how he felt "This is not about the money. This is because you saved my life and I will repay you." The man again was astonished that Sean had truly been determined to help if it ever came to it. "So you will help me?" the man asked.  
"yes." Sean answered. The man then said what really hit Sean was the begining to the end for him this was what he had been called to do. "Meet me at the quicky k outside of Shoreside-Vale. One more thing I want to thank you so much your help is truly appricated." He hung up the phone looking down at the torn piece of paper, the picture of his family, and all his loaded shiny weapons. He strapped up his holsters and loaded the guns into them. He put on his new trench jacket that he had bought his wife and he had joked that it made him look like a gangster but now there was no joke he truly would this time.  
He looked in the mirror before he left his bathroom his face truly looked like shit he was losing it. He needed to get some fresh air. He had to be on the move, this guy would not wait he needed help now. But before he did how could he forget he must talk to his wife before he goes armed, with a wanted armed man across the boarder. Ya, sure Sean that sounded real sane to say. She wouldn't flip out or anything. She wouldn't believe that she married a guy that was gonna do that. She had no idea of the person he was before he came to liberty she had no clue about the people he killed, the money he stole, the drugs he did,  
and the woman he had fucked. But there wasn't time to come clean just time to say sorry. He called her and she answered saying "I'm almost home hun. Laney wants to see her daddy hu?" he couldn't believe what she had said. he then piped in "Babe, i wont be here I got some work that I have to take care of tonight. I promise hun that I will do my best to come home to night but I cant promise you." She then went silent and said "Sean what are you talking bout?" He then felt very upset about this situation.  
"Babe I got to go but tell Laney I love her forever." She dident know what to say "Sean? Sean? Sean-" Sean hung up the phone.  
He tucked in his jacket and got in his family mini van that they had bought because they had wanted to start and family and were hoping to have Jane pregnant by December. Yes that was the car for the job tonight. He got in the mini-van and screeched away. 


	2. The chase

Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga (Part 1 of 8)

"My Dear Old Friend"

Chapter 2: The Chase (BREAKING NEWS "Hi, Karen I have some more information to update the public on now. It seems that the unnamed assailant is still active in Liberty City, Police say. He has made a huge withdraw from his bank account and officials believe he might be headed out of the country. The man has influence in Liberty City Gang culture so authorizes fear that others may try and protect him and have been ordered to shoot the suspect on site because he is considered extremely dang ours. That's what we know now Karen, we will send it back to you again.")

Sean was now more then halfway to the quicky k and he thought after that hard phone call he made to his wife, running quite behind schedule. He had to hurry. He could tell that this man was not a patient one specially when every pig in the city was looking for him. He heard the report on the radio they knew he was going to flee the country. There was nothing they could do now they had to go for it it would be a showdown at the boarder unless they could find another way out. Sean was so concerned with the task at hand he wasent paying attention to the speedometer. He was going 85 mph in a 60 zone. He went to hit the breaks but it was to late a cop was already pulling out behind him. "Fuck!" Sean thought I don't have time to mess with him right now. The cops hit the lights and the blue and red flicker started to flash off the windshield. "Fuck me!" Sean said. Sean knew he could not run because he would have to pick up the guy at the quicky k. There was only one option at this time and Sean was desperately running out of time. If he wanted to see his wife and daughter again he had to do something fast. With all the shit on him and how bad he looked he couldest sit and bull shit with the cops. Sean slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. The cop came up and pulled in behind him. He immediately got out of the car and started to walk to Sean's minivan. Sean slowly slid his hand down to his 45. undoing it from his holster. The cop walked up to the window and asked "Who the fuck do you think you are flying through my city like that?" Sean sweating looked up at the pissed cop knowing that he wanted an answer. Sean was scared it was kill or be killed he thought. Then he thought about his wife and his daughter no one was going to stop him from seeing them again. The cop still screaming at him "Are you fucking retarded? Can you talk?". Sean looked up at the cop again he saw in the cops face that he knew Sean wasent going to answer the question at hand. Faster then the cop could get another word out Sean gripped his 45 semi-automatic and whipped it from his jacket talking the top of the police officers skull off. Blood splattered all over Sean's face and if he hadent been losing his mind at this moment he would of puked but he dident he started up his car and kept on cruising to the quicky k.  
He was less then a block away when he heard a news bulletin on the radio. It said to be on the lookout for a minivan with liberty City plates. That an officer had been gunned down and that they believed it was the unnamed assailant at this time. Sean thought at this time things just went from bad to worse not only was he going to help this convicted criminal the police at this time thought he was the guy. Sean pulled into the quicky k right away noticing the guy. He dident look anything like he did on tv from earlier but it was him. He was trying to pull off a nice disguise. Sean pulled up still quite shaken from his run in with a cop. he waved to the guy to let him know he was his ride. The guy walked over to his car and popped the trunk pulling out a large duffel bag. Sean could only imagine what this guy was bring in that. He walked to the van but took a look at Sean and realized that he had just shot someone from a blood splotches on his face. "You okay?" he asked. Sean looked at him and said "Ya, lets just get this done so I can go home." Knowing that the police were looking for this minivan they jumped into the guy's ride which happened to be a nice sports car type called a Stinger. The guy asked Sean to drive and Sean agreed to it. They quickly pulled out of the quicky k parking lot and headed north because their next stop would be the boarder. They had a long drive ahead of them to get their they cruised down the roads at the speed limits until they got out of town then Sean laid the pedal to the metal. he was making very good time for them. The man sitting next to him was being very quiet. He probably had been thought alot in the last couples days or at least thats what they made it sound like on the radio. This guy supposedly killed the Mafia head honcho Salvatore. "So how we gonna pull this one off?" Sean asked him. He looked over at Sean "I think were going to have to shoot alot of people." Sean looked at him as if he was crazy which at the moment Sean thought he truly was. "I will kill anyone that tries to stop us from crossing that boarder because I am going to see my baby again." Sean told him. "I understand" he told Sean. Cops were on the roads everywhere since that last report they had nearly doubled in car numbers being seen. They had been listening to the radio reports the whole time but now they were announcing something new. They said that all travel north was being suspended and that all cars on the road will be pulled over and searched. Again this was bad news for Sean and his unnamed friend it looked lie they were going to have and shoot alot of people before they even got to the boarder. Most cars on the roadway now were pulling over and cops were flying by stopping behind random pulled over cars. It wouldn't be long and another one would be on Sean's ass. Sean saw him coming from the rear view mirror flying up on him with lights and siren blaring. " We got one on our ass" Sean said. The man looked at Sean and then unzipped his bag reaching inside. "No problem" the man said as he pulled a ski mask out and put it on his head. Next he pulled out an Ak-47 with a box of bullets. He loaded that gun and cocked it back. Sean had no idea how he was going to get rid of the cop. He looked back and now not only was a cop but now three cars were chasing them. The man lifter his gun and pushed the sunroof button to open the hatch. He popped out of the sunroof with a spray of AK-47 fire, the first cop car he shot dident know what hit them because they quickly swerved and smashed into a parked car. "Fuck ya!" the guy yelled as if he was getting points for it. The cops now were shooting at them the back window shattered out as bullets tinked off metal pieces of the car. The next cop in line was getting awful close to them and bullets closer to Sean's head. Sean remembered the grenades he had strapped to his holster. He reached in his jacket and undid the strap. He handed it to the guy and told him to use it on the close one. The guy pulled the pin while hiding behind the passenger seat. He pushed himself up through the roof launching the grenade right onto the hood of the cop car. The grenade rolled up the hood and into a hole in the windshield. The next thing Sean knew he felt hot air blow past him and seen a mushroom cloud in his rear view mirror the explosion was so big it almost took out the third and last cop still chasing them but the cop swerved and missed the napalm keeping the car on the road. Still shooting at Sean and the guy the cop was trying to get up along side of them. The guy aimed the Ak at the tires of the cop car and blew out the front left one. The cop now flying eradictly around was shooting at them. He was wildly missing them but then suddenly Sean felt differently his chest hurt very badly and when he looked down he was starting to bleed. He was almost sure now that he had been shot. His adrenaline was going so fast that the bullet felt like a minor scratch. The guy saw it to he then popped out the sun roof again shooting the cop about 7 times with the Ak before the cop car came to a gentle rest at the side of the road. "That fucker shot me!" Sean screamed. He stopped the car. The guy got out of the car and moved Sean into the passenger side. "Ill drive" the guy said. He then pumped the gas and continued to speed down that road to the boarder crossing. 


	3. A Deadly Crossing

**Grand Theft Auto: Glory and Sin Saga (Part 1 of 8) **

"My Dear Old Friend" 

_Chapter 3: A Deadly Crossing_

(**BREAKING NEWS** : "Karen, its me again and we have breaking news on the unnamed assailant that is being pursued by state police. Police said that two men who are both heavily armed took out police that attempted to catch up to the criminals. Police are sure that they are heading for the border crossing and efforts have been made to have them stopped their with heavy support from state police. Police say that they are only a few miles from the boarder checkpoint more then likely these guys wont stop without a fight so we should have more breaking news soon, Thanks.")

Seconds had gone by but to Sean it seemed to be days in his life. He was seeing blurry and he was hurting in his chest. He looked down at the hole oozing blood from his wound. The bullet had went through the back right window piercing the seat and ripped through his back exiting his chest. He felt that one of his organs may be seriously injured. Blood was getting all over everything. The man just kept driving looking to see if Sean was still holding on every second. He had blood all over his hands and he was pushing on his bullet wound when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Not now he thought to himself. He looked already knowing who it was. He lifted the phone from his pocket seeing that Wife was calling him. He couldn't even focus on the word flashing on his phone. Blood covered his phone searing into the buttons and all over the screen. He couldest answer now because he had already gone to far. He would make it back though he was sure of it, somehow he would make it back in a couple days through the checkpoint like he was never involved in this. It would be easy. No, what was he saying he really had been fucked up. He knew that he had killed a police officer for no real good reasons only that he was slowing Sean down from helping this man. The fucking man with no name For God sakes Sean thought to himself what had he done why had he come. "Whats your fucking ---- name?" Sean said painfully. "I don't use my real name to many cops know that" he said and smiled. "Many people that I have met gave me the name Fido because I would do the work that only a dirty dog would do." Sean looked at the man now seeing red and smiled a crazy smile. "Fido, I might die for you today you know?" Sean asked him. The man named Fido looked at him and said one thing and it was what Sean wanted to hear the least at that time. "Fuck, look at them all. Were fucked!" Fido smacked the wheel with his hands. He let the car come to a rest facing the hundred of police officers standing in their way. Sean sat up in his seat barley making out all the cop car with lights going in the distance. The sun now was just on the horizon going down to the west. Just like an old western showdown Sean thought. The law vs. the bad guys. He was right he was a bad guy. He had killed cops how would he ever explain himself to his little daughter or his wife. He had made a promise to his dear old friend who at the time of seeing him on the news dissident even have a fucking name. Sean wished at this time he could rewind, go back, do over the mistake that was standing in front of him. Then they both heard a low buzzing sound coming fast from south of them. Soon a police chopper came buzzing into view hovering close to their car. "This is the liberty state police and you are under arrest!" a bullhorn form the chopper yelled. "If you do not get out of the car and surrender we will be forced to shoot." the horn blared. "Fuck you!" Fido yelled. He then through his bag on to my lap and pulled his Ak-47 back into his lap. Sean pulled out his 45 semi auto and his tech nine one in each hand ready for this battle. He looked down at the last grenade still hanging from his strap making sure he remembered it was their. Fido then pumped the gas speeding straight head on with at least 150 cops loaded with shotguns and automatic weapons. Sean hurt bad now if he was shot again now he thought he probably wouldn't live. There was no truing back. Fido looked at him one last time knowing this is what Sean had been called to do help his dear old friend from San Andreas that had once saved his life."Thank you" Fido said. One last question remained on Sean's mind and that was what if he failed and Fido dident live and they both were wiped clean by these pigs. That was negative and he then cleared the thought for his head the chopper was still fallowing overhead low to the ground. When the first bullet hit it was like slow motion in the movies Sean thought. But once the first one made the distinct noise of it richoeting off the hood of the car hundreds of round came after that. Fido kept his foot on the gas as he ducked beneath the dash and Sean stayed down. Glass was being ripped apart by machine gun fire but they were still alive. The car started smoking and and it was hard to breath Sean was starting to pass out. The next thing that Sean remembered was crashing. The airbag blew up in his face almost breaking his nose. Bullets were still being shot round after round at the car and a amazingly they had not been shot. Fido had slammed the car through the road black and into the checkpoint office. Fido rolled out of the driver side wit ha burst of Ak-47 fire and jumping to the ground. Sean soon heard the screams of cops "Officer Down!". His Ak-47 did not stop it was the soundtrack to the moment. Sean was probably dieing from his wound he was also still in shock that he had been shot. With his 45 in one hand and his tech in the other he kicked open the car door using his hands with the guns as if he was directing and orchestra. Sean could hear opera music in his head playing allowed and it drowned out the sound of gunfire, the sound of death and Sean liked that. He slowly sidestepped down the side of his car. The chopper was just flying up on the scene then. Sean through the hand with the tech-nine in it up and down spinning around. He lifted it again pointed it at the chopper pilot and pulled the trigger sending a burst of fire into the cockpit. The helicopters tail swerved crazy from right to left and then it began to drop suddenly. He saw the co-pilot jump from the helicopter just before it too crashed into the customs building. What a shot Sean had thought what a fucking shot. The cop that had jumped from the crashing chopper was trying to stand up it was visible that he had a broken leg and the bone was showing. "Help!" he screamed. Sean walked up to him as he was on his knees grabbing at his broken shin bone. He tipped the 45 sideways the way the street bangers in San Andreas would rob people. He pulled the trigger sending three bullets through the begging cops skull and he dropped. The music in his head was getting louder and he was feeling better and better then before. Thats when he remembered Fido he had to be dead by now. Sean got down using the car as cover Fido had moved his way to one of the turn style rooms. Leaving bodies of dead cops scattered all over. The building that the chopper hit was still blowing up and burning. Sean was still directing the music as he walked as if he was indestructible because in Sean's mind he was. He knew that angles were playing the music for him and he would return to see if baby girl and wife. Cops were still using their cars for cover as they popped shots at them. More cops were coming on the horizon Sean could see that they had to make the move across the boarder before they ran out of ammo. Sean got into the same turn style Fido was in he still had his duffel bag with him. His Ak was empty and he thought it to the floor. He then reached down pulling out 2 shiny pistols from his bag and dual wielding them. "We have to move man." he said to Sean. Sean looked and saw that if they could cross three more turn styles they would be at the doors of customs building and their had to be a way across through their because all the gates had been chained up. They knew they were going to cross so they had made it difficult for them. Fido led the way shooting cops as they tried to run up on them. He jumped into the next turn style and kept on going. Then it happened as Fido ran to the second turn style he dropped in the middle as Sean watched a bullet tear through his thigh. "Mother fucker!" he screamed. The music in Sean's head had stopped now because reality was sinking in. These cops knew what they had planned and outnumbered them by 20x. Sean ran and grabbed Fido dragging him into the next turn style. Only one more he thought. He wound was hurting again. Sean stuck his head around the corner to get a look at the situation he was facing now. Thats when a cop with a flack jacket and shotgun jumped from around the corner shooting buckshot at Sean. Sean pulled himself behind the wall but still catching chunks of buckshot in his arm. This was the worst feeling Sean had ever felt, he felt the lead in his bones. Sean popped back out with his tech-nine three inches from the cops face and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on his face and he felt the warm liquid dripping off his chin. The music was playing again and Sean was seeing light fading in and out. He saw his opportunity when a group of armored police swat unit moved behind a bag SWAT van. Sean aimed for the bas tank that was visible to him his his tech-nice. "Burn little piggies!" he thought. He pulled the trigger and bullets tore through the metal blowing the van sky high and the cops hundred of feet away instantly killing them. He pulled Fido to his feet he still gripped his pistols both were fully loaded again. Sean dropped the tech nine because he was out of ammo. Fido and he ran into the last turn style if they crossed here they would be home free. Cops were sitting inside the doors with huge M-4's. This is was going to be tough Sean thought to himself he started to tear up but then the music got louder in his head and that kept him going. Sean looked down at the grenade still hanging from his strap and he gripped it. By this time at least twenty cops had jammed in behind the glass door leading into the custom office and some of the building was still on fire. Fido looked at Sean and for once actually had an expression on his face and it was the face of fear he was scared. So was Sean this was it. Sean thought he heard Fido praying saying a quick bible verse as if he was making amends if god. The opera music was still blaring in Sean's head. He knew what was going to be done. He looked at Fido one last time and told him "When you get there and your free call my wife and daughter and let them know that I wasent the bad guy that they will play me as on the news." Fido looked at him curious to what Sean was going to "What?" Fido said. Sean grabbed a sticky pad that was on the desk and a pen from and jar. He wrote down the number and handed it to Fido. "I promised to help you and I have done my best, so promise to help me and deliver the message." Sean explained. Fido saw the look on Sean's face and it wasent a pleasant one. "I promise" Fido assured. The cops were screaming orders as Sean stepped from behind his cover with his 45 in his left hand and a grenade in his right. Immediately the cops started firing. When the first M-4 bullet hit Sean it was like a tank shell making him step back three feet. He kept walking though into the fire. Another bullet hit him in his shoulder making a ripping sound. The music was blaring and he could see light glowing off his weapon and the grenade. He shot a cop in the head and dropped he kept firing but was missing almost every time. Blood began to ooze from his mouth and he spit out a giant amount. Blood was squirting out of his shoulder like a sprinkler. Another bullet hit him this time in the throat he felt the air rushing into his throat from the hole in it now. He couldent stand much longer but he was close enough now he dropped his 45 to the ground instantly pulling the pin of the grenade still walking through the glass doors now. The cops dident have enough time to react to what this insane man had just done. Shrapnel blew through the walls Fido was hiding behind and he felt the heat from the explosion. He lifted his pistol and looked into the entrance of the building. This man had just killed himself to save Fido's life, not only that but he had taken out all the police officers that stood in his way. More cops were coming from behind him so he ran as fast as he could slipping the sticky note into his pocket. He saw the door leading out the back. He stepped out and he was now out of the country all the cops couldent touch him now. He saw cops from this country starting to arrive so he quickly made his way to the hills and hid for the night as they searched for him. The next day he went into the little town of Hosking and rented a room at hotel. His leg was fucked up but he would be okay. He sat down on the bed exhausted from what he had been through and flipped on the television. Fido saw the headline and couldent believe what he was hearing Sean had been right they truly did make him the bad guy and his daughter would have to grow up knowing this. The breaking news said:

(**BREAKING NEWS** : "Hi, karen I have one last and astonishing update for you guys at home. It seems that the unnamed assailant that had plagued Liberty City in recent days has been killed. His name was Sean Turner and he was married with a newborn baby. Sean and an unnamed bodyguard tried to flee police and cross the northern boarder. Police had a ninety minute shoot out with the 2 individuals wounding both men but ultimately Sean used a grenade to denote himself killing over 15 officers. This blast also killed the unnamed bodyguard dental records are being checked for ID. Neighbor had said that since reporting began on the incidents of last month in Liberty city Sean had changed and been acting differently. This was a Horrible Tragedy and our heats go out to Sean's family and all the officers families affected by this horrific ordeal. That's it from me Karen and thats a wrap for me tonight." ---The power to the television quickly turned off...


End file.
